


One Step Closer

by Macaroonssi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), F/M, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaroonssi/pseuds/Macaroonssi
Summary: When Tony came to find Steve in a small rural house at the base of The Alps, he never expected to see Natasha with him. Especially not with a redheaded baby.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	One Step Closer

After three long months of thorough searching, Tony was finally able to find what he was looking for. Well, actually, he found Wanda who reluctantly told him about this place. Who knew Steve Rogers had managed to hide from him. Maybe he learned more than Tony thought after his years on SHIELD. What’s more, is what the hell is Captain America doing in a small rural house at the base of The Alps?

Gathering up his composure, the billionaire knocked on the door and waited anxiously. His fingers played with the edge of his sweater, fidgeting on his place. He took a sharp breath when the door finally opened. The first thing he noticed was his beard. He was still as big as he was the last time Tony saw him, but he could see his eyes. It was different. Oh, and also, his hair was brown now.

“Living on the Alps is slowly turning you into an abominable snowman?”

In a dazed state at seeing the man he least expected to seek him to his doorstep, whose trust he broke once upon a time, Steve could only mutter, “Tony....”

Both men silently looked into each other’s eyes. Lots of things flashed through them. Anger, sadness, frustration, but also longing, guilt, and even a hint of relief to see each other again. The last time they met face to face, they were at each others’ throats, literally. The two ex-teammates who brought an end to what was their and their friends’ world. They have endless words to say to each other, lots and lots of conversation to go through, yet no words to start.

A familiar voice then broke the silence. “Honey, who’s at the door?”

When the figure showed herself, Tony couldn’t say he was that surprised, but he was really not expecting this at all. Natasha had her hair dyed blonde and cut short, dressing like a housewive in the 50s. So that’s how he managed to hide from him and his Stark tech.

“Huh. So you and Red. Won’t say I didn’t see that coming.”

Natasha gazed softly at her former friend, giving him a small sad smile. “Stark.”

After a few moments of awkward silence between the three, Steve finally broke the silence, “I honestly didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Me neither but here we are.”

“I take that you came alone..?” Steve asked warily.

Tony nodded, “Made sure no one would tag along with my private excursion. Those are some nosy people I have to get rid of but no one could bypass my security system and its updated stealth mode.”

The homeowners seemed to release a little bit of tension hearing that.

“It’s cold out here, why don’t you come in?”

So they ended up sitting awkwardly opposite each other in the living room. If it weren’t for Natasha bringing them hot chocolate, they would probably suffocate from the tension in the room. Sipping on his drink, he was reminded of the times the team would hang together in the compound drinking her infamous hot chocolate, she once said that her secret was a good amount of peppermint, god he missed those.

“So Stark,” Natasha started, “how did you found us?”

“I was looking for Steve here, didn’t knew how he got so good at hiding, now I know why,” he gestured at her, “but it did take me in total three months to find Wanda.”

Steve furrowed his brows, “Wanda told you about this place?”

“I told her I needed to talk to you. Apparently, she also agrees to that notion so she led me here. Though she did without failing to threaten me should anything happened to you. Kid’s all grown up, you know?”

Steve chuckled at that. She did. They all did grow up from their experience. Being on the run does that to you.

“What about the burner phone I gave you?”

“That old thing? You know that’s not my style. Too outdated.” Tony waved off. “And there are some things that should be said face to face.”

Again, they both were met with silence. They looked at each other, urging the other to say something, anything. Suddenly, a loud, sharp cry echoed through the humble house. An infant’s cry. Well, this caught him off guard. Steve and Natasha both looked warily at Tony before she sighed and got up.

“I’ll get him. Meanwhile, you two, talk.” She instructed sternly before disappearing to one of the rooms where they can still faintly hear her soothing the baby.

Tony smirked, “kid’s got a pair of healthy lungs.”

Steve smiled fondly, “thankfully he didn’t inherit my sickness, born as healthy as a hulk.”

“So that’s why you chose this place and hide so deeply.”

“Yeah. We didn’t plan it to be like this but we do what we gotta do, y’know.”

He nodded understandingly.

“A few months ago, I had this encounter with a lunatic,” Tony started, “a classic tale of this man trying to kill me, yadda yadda, I won. Later on, I found out that he was brainwashed. He didn’t have much say on what he does, he did it out of order. I took care of it, obviously. But that personal encounter with this guy made me realized something.

I knew Barnes was brainwashed but it wasn’t until I met this guy that it occurred how- how deep it was. It didn’t hurt any less but it got me to start healing, was what Pepper said. I still hate him because of what he did, but I did put the blame on someone else now. I’m sorry but I can’t change my views overnight. Or in six months. Maybe ever, I don’t know.

I still kind of resent you for not telling me. Add beating me up and leaving me to die to that list. But I do want to heal. I want to move on. And the first step is to start forgiving. Not for you, don’t get too cocky. But for me.” He sighed and sagged back to the sofa he’s sitting on.

Steve looked at him thoughtfully, his brows furrowed as he processed his words. His eyes started pooling with tears though none escaped.

“I’m done with my monologue, it’s kind of your turn,” Tony said much to his character, trying to keep the heavy conversation just a little bit airy.

“I am sorry, Tony. I’m sorry for what happened to your parents. I’m also sorry for not telling you. I’m sorry that I hurt you. But you have to understand that I’m not sorry for the accords and my stand on it because it’s still the same. Though I hate that it has come to this, to lose the team, break us apart, and left half of us being international fugitives. I hate that I have to break your trust and friendship in order to do so. I hope you can forgive me or at least find it in you to accept all that.”

Tony nodded thoughtfully. “By that, I ask you to also accept that given the situation, if everything was to happen all over again, I would still stand my side on the accord. I had my reasons, be it with Barnes being framed or not.”

“So we agree to disagree?”

“Yeah, Cap.”

And so, that was one less weight being lifted off their shoulders. In regards to each other, they still have a lot to carry. But it was a start to try to lift them off little by little, one by one. But one thing is for sure, that they’re both relieved that they have come to reach this point to actually start mending whatever is left of them.

“Look, I don’t expect to come out of this being best-buds. But it’s a start. I’m glad you’re here, Tony.”

Tony smiled sincerely, “me too, Steve. It’s going to be a long road from here, but I’ll make sure I’ll squeeze in some times. I’m a busy man, you know.”

Steve chuckled. It’s a Tony Stark way of saying let’s steer off this bad mood and move on to other less heavy stuff.

Just then the door opened, revealing Natasha carrying a red-headed baby boy, his face red from crying but he had this toothless wide smile on his chubby face after taking a look at his father. Tony didn’t miss the way Natasha softly and lovingly gazed at her son, and how gently she held him and ran her head through his baby curls, kissing the side of his head, something he never expected to see from her. He also didn’t miss how similar his features were to his father.

“My god you cloned Steve.”

The parents laughed at his comment. Steve got up to take his son who happily snuggled into his chest.

“I’m going to prepare his food. Ours too, it’s almost lunch. You are staying for lunch, aren’t you?” The woman said as she made her way to the kitchen.

“If that means seeing the domestic side of the feared Black Widow, heck yeah I’m gonna stay.”

“Language, Tony. There’s a kid present.” Steve scolded.

“He won’t understand. Look at him. He had no tooth yet!”

“He’s actually got two baby tooth growing,” Natasha called from the kitchen.

“Still not the point.” He argued.

Steve missed this. The small banter they used to have. It used to bring color to their lives at the compound, and Stark tower at those times. It made him feel the guilt that he had to break not only his friendship with Tony but also everyone else’s bond with the team. In some ways they were family. He hates that they should be broken up like this.

“You weren’t really introduced yet so,” Steve smiled gently as he moved closer and faced his son to him, “Tony, meet James Rogers, though here it’s listed as James Anderson. Jamie, this is your Uncle Tony.”

Uncle Tony. He liked the sound of that. His relationship with Steve was still rocky and up in the air now, but he understands that whatever his parents’ problems are, this little baby shouldn’t be dragged into them and that he deserved to have a family. Tony was glad that they still think of the team fondly.

“Nice to meet you, although you should work on your first impressions, young man. A tip, clean up your drool.” He said jokingly.

James replied by blowing bubbles to him, which earned chuckles from the adults.

“Lunch is ready,” Natasha called, “we don’t have much which you should expect from showing up unannounced.”

On the table, there were some traditional Swiss potato pancakes (which later Natasha called Rösti), some grilled sausages, a pasta dish, a sliced loaf of bread, and a simple salad with goat cheese. Also a small portion of baby food. 

“Didn’t know you cook, Red,” Tony said taking a seat

“There are lots of things you still don’t know about me.” Natasha winked at him before taking James from steve and sitting him in a wooden high chair.

“Let’s eat, Jamie. Are you excited to eat?” She cooed to the smiling baby in front of her who was flailing his limbs eagerly.

Tony looked at her incredulously. “I never thought I would live to see the day Natalie would baby talk like that.”

She shot him a glare. “Just eat your food, Stark.”

Once the two men had finished their food –Natasha hasn’t eaten hers since she was busy feeding the hungry baby, Tony cleared his throat.

“So, I wasn’t really expecting to see you here, Nat, though really I should have considering the sexual tension you both had ever since forever. But I was planning on meeting you after. I need Ross out of the picture if we want to clear all of your names from the international wanted list and maybe in the future to adjust the accords to everyone’s needs but there’s only so much I can do.”

Natasha raised her eyebrow, “what do you have in mind?”

“I got some dirt on him, but I do need back up and someone to dig deeper, which I know you can if you haven’t already.”

“You know I’m not as flexible and free as I used to be, Tony. For once I have something at stake here.” Natasha glanced at her son, “I can’t risk it.”

Tony shrugged, “well I haven’t taken that into the equation either, but you can help me with the intel, can’t you?”

She stayed silent

“Raising a child on while on the run is not going to be easy you know. With this, we can get you home. We can get James home.”

Steve furrowed his brows as he can tell the internal struggle Natasha was submitted to. “Tony, leave my wife alone.”

“Wait what you’re married now?!” He said, stunned

“Yes, for a year now. But listen, we have James now. We can’t risk ourselves anymore ‘cause whatever we do he might face the consequences too. We can’t risk James’ safety.”

“But if we’re careful..” Natasha said thoughtfully.

Steve sighed, exasperated, “Nat...”

“Steve. Do you really want to be on the run forever? To not be able to sleep soundly for once? Don’t you want to raise James in a better condition? Give Wanda, Sam, and Bucky the lives they deserved? So that James too could be accepted by the world for who he is?” Natasha said “I’m not fully on board, Tony, but I can help. I have something on Ross since even before New York.”

Tony smiled triumphantly. “Great.”

“I am going to help you, Tony. But on the conditions that it won’t affect my family.”

“That can be arranged.”

After the meal, they agreed to set up a secure line that would be relayed by either Wanda or Sam if ever they need to communicate. Tony couldn’t really stay long, nor that he wanted to, so then it was time for him to go. As he puts on his jacket, Steve and the sleepy baby James in his arms watched him.

“It’s nice seeing you, Tony.” He said

“You too, Steve.” First name basis now had come as a surprise, but a warm one, “take care of yourselves and the little munchkin.”

Steve chuckled, “We will. You too, take care.”

Just as Tony was heading out Natasha slipped something in his hand. A little flash disk.

“In there is what I have gathered from Ross but I suggest you also try to find Bruce on this one. If you can’t try to reach out to Betty Ross, his daughter, she doesn’t exactly share his beliefs.”

“Thanks, Nat.”

“Also, there are some other intels I’ve put together since I left. Something you might need.”

He gave her a grateful nod on that one. She kissed him on the cheek as an apology to a friend, also a ‘take care’. So with an unexpectedly lighter heart, he went out of the small family’s door and made his way anonymously down the road. Hopefully, the road to a brighter future for all of them.

For the records, he still couldn’t believe Rogers beat him into having a wife and a kid. Like, come on.


End file.
